You're Beautiful
by Belu
Summary: OneShot... HGD ¿quieres casarte conmigo?sonrió. Esa pregunta se le hacia familiar


**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan es mio **

You're Beautiful

Harry Potter "el niño que vivió" miraba por la ventanilla del tren que lo llevaría a su pasado, Londres.

Es difícil creer que uno de los mejores magos de la historia contemporánea hubiese dejado el mundo mágico para convertirse en un simple muggle. Pero así era.

Harry Potter había vencido al mago mas tenebroso, Lord Voldemort diez años atrás, durante su ultimo año en Hogwarts. Tiempo después había desaparecido del mundo mágico y toda su fauna.

¿Por qué? Solo el lo sabia

My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I´m sure.

Miro su reloj. ¿Quien creería que el valiente Harry Potter huyo como un cobarde de sus propios sentimientos? Nadie. Nadie creería que fue capaz de vencer al mismísimo Voldemort e incapaz de admitirse a si mismo que estaba enamorado.

El tren empezó a aminorar la marcha. Y se podía divisar el bullicio de gente en la estación. Sus ojos verde esmeralda se reflejaban la ventanilla. ¿Estaba listo? No lo sabía. Pero por lo menos ahora estaba seguro, no la dejaría ir sin antes decirle lo que sentía. La amaba. Amaba a aquella chica de pecas y ojos chocolate. La de los cabellos del color del fuego. La hermanita pequeña de su mejor amigo. Ginny.

Bajo del tren casi corriendo y buscó su equipaje. No podía esperar a visitar La Madriguera luego de largos nueve años. Estaba ansioso, quería verla.

Salía de la estación cuando una imagen hizo que las valijas se le resbalaran de sus manos

She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won´t lose no sleep on that,  
´Cause I´ve got a plan.

You´re beautiful. You´re beautiful.  
You´re beautiful, it´s true.  
I saw you face in a crowded place,  
And I don´t know what to do,  
´Cause I´ll never be with you.

Allí, entre la multitud, una muchacha de unos veinticinco años y un joven de la misma edad se abrazaban.

-Prométeme que llamaras cuando llegues, mi amor- le decía la joven de numerosas pecas y ojos chocolate.

-Si, "mama"- el chico de pelo rubio y tez blanca le hacia pucheritos mientras jugaba con los cabellos pelirrojos de la muchacha.

-Te quiero, Draco

El mundo de Harry (o mejor dicho la burbuja que había armado en los últimos veinte minutos) se vino abajo. Ginny estaba con ¡Malfoy!. Se acerco hasta las boleterías, que estabas a cinco metros de la pareja, dispuesto a sacar otro pasaje al primer destino que tuviesen, lejos de Londres. Sin embargo, lo que escucho lo hizo cambiar de idea.

-¿Por qué no me amas?- el chico estaba serio

.Draco ya hemos hablado…

-¡Por dios Gin! Hace nueve años que no le ves ni un pelo, nueve años- el chico, exasperado, remarco la palabra "nueve"

-No es momento de discutir, Draco, yo te quiero, significas mucho para mi, pero no te amo- la chica parecía apenada

-Tal vez lo mejor es terminarlo todo ahora, entonces- suspiro el chico- Te prometí que esperaría a que sintieras algo mas por mi, pero no puedo Gin, yo si te amo- Harry no podia creer que el rubio que se encontraba con Ginny fuera el mismo Draco Malfoy arrogante que alguna vez conoció- Lo mejor es que lo busques, porque es a el a quien amas; y yo, yo aprenderé a querer a otra mujer. Espero- le dio un corto beso en los labios y se fue  
Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Fucking high,  
And I don´t think that I´ll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end.

Su cara se ilumino con una sonrisa y rápidamente busco el anillo de compromiso de su madre, y se lo guardo en el bolsillo

-Ginny…-la joven se dio vuelta y casi se cae cuando vio al chico que le habia robado el corazon a su lado, como si nada

-¡Harry! Tanto tiempo… mama y papa estarán felices. Han pasado tantas cosas ¡Ron y Hermione se casaran! Podrás ser el best-man y yo…-Harry la callo con un dulce beso que pretendía ser mágico aunque no lo consiguió. ¿Que pasa?´ pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Ninguno había sentido algo, ni cosquillas en la panza, ni nada de eso que predicen, pasa cuando encuentras a tu verdadero amor. Pero Harry ya no se podía tirar atas.

-Ginevra Weasley…¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- termino Harry no muy seguro a la vez que le ofrecía el anillo de su madre. Ginny se sorprendió. En vez del rostro de Harry, de quien supuestamente se encontraba enamorado, se encontraba el de Draco. Entonces lo entendió todo.

-Harry llevo nueve años soñando con esto y ahora que te veo no siento nada. Gracias por cumplir mi sueño. Te voy a estar agradecida toda la vida porque si tu no hubieses venido, yo hubiese cometido el error mas grande de mi vida, el cual todavía estoy a punto de cometer. Debo ir a evitarlo- y después de darle un beso en la mejilla salio corriendo en dirección al anden seis.

-¡Draco espera! Yo te amo- la cara del rubio, hasta ese entonces sombría, se ilumino de pronto

-¿En serio?

-Si, te amo, eres el amor de mi vida, ¡baja por favor!- el chico tomo su equipaje y bajo de un salto, al tiempo que las puertas se cerraban y el tren comenzaba a alejarse.

Harry miro el anillo antes de guardarlo, preguntándose si sus padres habían sido hippies, porque el anillo definitivamente lo era.

Su cabeza se preguntaba porque no se había sentido frustrado ni desilusionado, sino que aliviado. Entendía a Ginny, a el le había ocurrido lo mismo. Pasó nueve años recriminándose no haberle confesado a la chica sus sentimientos y ahora, que la había besado y le había propuesto matrimonio cumpliendo todos sus sueños, no se había sentido especial ni el hombre mas feliz del mundo. Se había sentido incomodo, fuera de lugar. No había sentido amor, solo una estupida obligación en su interior.

Tal vez había sido el hechizo que Ginny poseía, el hechizo que lo habia cautivado a el, a Malfoy y a cualquiera que la viera pasar. Ese hechizo atrapante, el más poderoso de todos después del amor, claro. Aquel hechizo comúnmente denominado belleza  
You´re beautiful. You´re beautiful.  
You´re beautiful, it´s true.  
I saw you face in a crowded place,  
And I don´t know what to do,  
´Cause I´ll never be with you.  
You´re beautiful. You´re beautiful.  
You´re beautiful, it´s true.

Sonrió por su idiotez. Tomo sus maletas y se prepare para aparecerse en el hogar que tanto había extrañado esos años, La Madriguera.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it´s time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you.

-Ginevra Weasley ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- Ginny sonrió esa pregunta se le hacia familiar

-FIN-


End file.
